Questions and Answers
by chapellefan
Summary: After the defeat of the Collectors, Jack is still unconvinced about Shepard's dedication. Will the Commander step up or step out of a relationship with a Convict? Jack/Shepard Rated M for harsh language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own the property known as "Mass Effect". "Mass Effect" is copyrighted to the fine men and women at Bioware as well as EA games. Please support the official release.

**Questions and Answers**

One shot and it would be all over. She stared at her Hand Cannon. She always kept this by her side, prepared to use it when she got sick of life, when she was cornerered, or maybe on the off chance she was bored. One shot, and she would be dead. Subject Zero would be dead. The facility on Pragia would be dead. Cerberus, in her mind at least, would be dead. She would be dead.

Just surrounded by beautiful, empty silence.

Yet for what it was worth, Jack never was brave or committed enough for suicide. Perhaps it was Cerberus, who taught her how to fight and live. Maybe it was all the years on the run, telling her to always hold out for one more day. Or maybe, it was because of a certain Cerberus operative that recruited her on Purgatory, telling her to live. She sat back and groaned, once again scolding herself for not being able to do it. Laying back, she closed her eyes, and thought for a long time. Death was easy; death didn't require you to think. But even when she was asleep, she thought. Thoughts on her childhood, her life on the run, everything else just meshed together.

When Shepard recruited her for the suicide mission, Jack was more than happy to oblige. This way, death would come as a surprise to her and she'd be done with it.

Problem was, Jack survived.

Everyone survived. Almost instinctively, Shepard knew how to command his troops, made sure all of the positions were right and everyone, the ground team, the party he brought along and all of the Cerberus crew lived, much to Jack's disapproval. And after Shepard told the Illusive Man his equivalent of 'fuck off', they had all got on the ship and survived. She lived. Worst of all, she lived through the entire thing.

She could only think of one thing.

"_Shit."_

"_Fuck."_

"_Triple Fuck." _

"_Bullshit."_

She had never been one to run from a fight, but back then, survival seemed so much better than death. It was as if she wanted to see something afterwards.

"Hey there," John Shepard said, once again in the lower engine room.

"_Oh, shit,_" she thought. Part of her wanted to leave right then and there, while the other part of her told her to stay and talk.

Problem was that Jack showed a part of her she swore never to show, the girl, the child, the prisoner, Subject Zero. She swore at herself for getting that sloppy and showing anyone that side of her. If she was lucky, she could fix it.

"Fuck off, Shepard. I'm damaged goods."

"Funny," The marine said. "Yesterday, you weren't saying that."

Jack winced. "_Yesterday…"_ she thought. As much as it pained her to say, she enjoyed yesterday in Shepard's cabin. When the two of them held each other, and kissed, Jack felt like she could take on anything, do anything- She stopped herself from thinking more thoughts.

"Well, yesterday was a one time deal, okay. I mean, you've probably got other bitches who want to fuck you. What about that Williams on Horizon?"

Shepard shrugged, "In case you've forgotten, Ash dumped me straight out cold. Considering I was dead for 2 years, I don't blame her."

"Then pick the Cerberus cheerleader or the buckethead for all I care." Jack retorted, stretched on her back.

"Miranda and Tali have nothing to do with this. This is just between you and me."

Jack got up and walked around, "Just what is your deal, Shepard? If this is about domestication, I'll tell you. I ain't no goddamn housepet."

"I thought I made it clear I have no intention of fixing you."

"Then what? What the fuck do you want with me?" Jack shoved the Commander back.

"Like I said, being certifiable is practically qualification on this ship."

"Fuck you; I want a straight answer." She said.

"Don't make me explain myself."

"If you don't want to explain, I ain't playing ball. One more chance: why me?"

For once, the Commander showed frustration as he paced back and forth, finally coming to a stop for an answer.

"You want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you why. When I was 16, I was no more than a country bumpkin living on Mindior when Batarian slavers decided come down, raid my colony, kill my parents and left me an orphan. You want to know how I felt? Angry at the whole galaxy. I swore, I got into fights, I did everything I could to make the pain go away. Things didn't go better when my entire squadron got killed by a Thresher Maw. But I stuck it out, I endured, you know why? Because somewhere in the galaxy, you're not alone. With the slaver attack by the Batarians, I found out I wasn't alone. With the Thresher Maw attack, I found out I wasn't alone. Then I met you. You reminded me a little bit about myself, but that's it. You're a spitfire of trouble who takes no trash from anybody and with a mouth to boot. You can have the world against you and still have a smile on your face afterwards. You survived just like me, and to top it off, you're a great kisser. That's why I like you."

Shepard panted for a few brief moments, only to have Jack dumbfounded by the wealth of knowledge she had just received.

"Satisfied?" The Commander said.

Jack, for the first time in her life, fell silent only to show her frustration by curling her hands into fists.

"Jack, you don't have to play ball. But as one of the few people who actually cares about your well-being, I'm just asking you not to throw it away."

Slowly, he turned and started going up the stairs. However, a quick grab of his wrist and an even quicker turn around, showed a woman not to be trifled with.

"Come here, you fucker!" She said, planting a kiss on him. Jack didn't understand everything or even how the galaxy worked, but for know, she would enjoy the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you give that pirate idea I suggested any thought?" She said, curling up close to him. Her bed could fit one more, when she desired it.

"Nah," Shepard said, putting his arms behind his back. "Too often are pirates put in the same category as slavers or thugs."

"_I fucking knew it._" Jack thought to herself.

"I much prefer the term 'vigilante'. Doing the job that bullshit governments are too scared to do."

Jack stood up from the bed. "Holy shit, I think that's the first time I've heard you cuss."

Shepard sat up, "What can I say? You must be growing on me."

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps could be heard running upwards. Shepard sighed, knowing who the culprits were.

"Oh shit," Jack replied. "I'm going to have to fucking kill them."

"Jack…"

The convict smiled, "I'm serious. The two Cerberus lackeys are simple enough. Tali's pretty easy after you get past the drone. Grunt might give me problems, but he's a moron, so I can deal with him. Zaeed I'm going to have to wear down."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to them."

"And what? Give them a slap on the wrist?" Jack scoffed.

"Hey, don't underestimate my wrist-slapping skills, missy." He said, rushing up the stairs.

"Dumbass."

When he finally reached the cooridor, he cleared his throat. "Okay, come on out! Otherwise, I'll sick Jack on all of you."

There, Grunt, Tali, Zaeed, and the two Cerberus engineers all came out and confronted the commander.

However, the Krogan spoke firstly and proudly, "Battlemaster, I wholeheartedly approve of this relationship with Jack. You will breed strong children!"

"Uhh…Thanks, Grunt." Shepard said, unsure what to say.

"Bloody 'ell, Shepard." Zaeed responded, "I knew you was crazy for taking on the Collectors without a paycheck, but screwin' Jack on the side? That takes serious balls."

"Not to cause offense, Commander, but I think Jack is a wonderful person to have, especially with those lips, the fact that she wears nothing from the waist up and the dirty, dirty way she-"

"Kenneth," Gabby responded "You're causing offense! No worries here, Commander. We'll stick our noises to our own business."

Shepard then took the hard turn to Tali. "Hey."

"Hey," the Quarian responded, by diverting her eyes.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but-"

"I understand," Tali responded. "Jack's a lucky person."

"Is she?" Shepard smiled.

"She is. However, the same can't be said for you once Operative Lawson catches wind of this."

Shepard nearly choked at hearing these words. "Huh, I guess she'd take it better from the horse's mouth, huh?"

"You bet."

Shepard sighed and hoped that Dr. Chakwas still had some Serrice Ice Brandy on hand. (Additionally, some Medi-gel would've been nice).

Still, he didn't want to change a damn thing.


End file.
